JayXKanz666
JayXKanz666 (Jason) was a former moderator on the bits & Bytes server. He was known for JXBot, having anger issues, and his many female-name aliases. Personality Jason is an anime-lover and C# programmer. He doesn't like a lot of things, such as Visual Basic, Mario, theShell, and JavaScript, to name a few. He has a very low tolerance level, and easily gets upset as a result. He's also annoyed at the phrase "o", and the use of carets to agree with someone. Due to his aliases, he likes it when someone refers to him with female pronouns. History On September 10, 2016, Jason created his Discord account. He then joined the then-called AstralPhaser Central on March 19. On July 25, 2017, he became a moderator on the server. It was around this time where he was trying to manipulate people on the server. When he invited JXBot, he tried to overthrow the administrators by implementing a few "moderation" features on it. This included refusing to play songs with "Mario" in the title, and the now infamous "o" filter, where the bot would delete messages that read "o". On November 16, 2017, what is probably bits & Bytes' greatest incident occured. Jason first "jokingly" started calling Vrabbers annoying, then Vrabbers retaliates. Jason then said "Love you too mate", to which Vrabbers said was passive-agressive. This leads to an argument where Vrabbers said that Jason should have learned the word in school, and that it's a very common phrase. Jason then angrily defends himself and says that Vrabbers is annoying him. After Vrabbers told Jason not to call him "dumb", Jason then jokingly called him "dumb" and said "can't live in the past forever". A member of the public saw this, and quotes him on that, all the while asking him to remove the "o" filter from JXBot. Cameron saw these events, so he initiated a conversation with Victor Tran in a private channel. After this, Cameron finally asked Jason to remove the "o" filter from JXBot. After Jason refused multiple times, Cameron and Jason enter a DM conversation with each other. Jason then continued to refuse to remove the "o" filter and tried to justify his decision with excuses. After arguing for some time, Cameron admits to Jason that his behavor to the public and the staff was unacceptable, such as calling Vrabbers a "fucking twat", and responding "Fuck off with your DAMN emoji" to someone who used the �� emoji, to which Jason responded with this: Let me tell you one goddamn thing I don't get that mad very often Last time was 2 years ago, in 2015 So if you make me that fucking mad, you know you've done something fucking idiotic After this, Cameron demoted Jason from the server, and subsequently banned him from the server. Jason then went to delete JXBot, although, just a few days later he created "Fireball" which was just JXBot renamed, for his server "Jassie's Corner", which initially had FriendsNone and zBlake in it, which were the only people who Jason still thought sided with him. zBlake left the server because he didn't want to be with Jason anymore, but FriendsNone stayed until the server's deletion. Category:Former Members